Long Live the Queen
Long Live the Queen is the 20th episode of the fourth season and the 86th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Phoebe accepts her new role in Cole's life, but she still sets out to save an innocent after she has a premonition and even seeks her sisters' help in protecting the man. Meanwhile, Piper's heart doesn't seem to be in it as she prepares to defend her family against any new threats from the underworld. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Piper Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Cole Turner *The Seer *Elise Rothman *'Raim' *'Greg Conroy' *'Dane' *'Malick' Magical Notes 'Spells' *Cole chants an unknown, Latin spell to initiate demons. *The Charmed Ones cast the To Call Upon Our Ancestors spell to vanquish Cole/The Source of All Evil. To Call Upon Our Ancestors :Prudence, Penelope, :Patricia, Melinda, :Astrid, Helena, :Laura and Grace. :Halliwell Witches :stand strong beside us, :Vanquish this evil, :from time and space. 'Potions' Piper makes an assortment of potions, offensive and defensive. 'Powers' *'Glistening: A type of teleportation used by The Seer. *'Fire Throwing: Used by Phoebe to vanquish two demons, aswell as a potion Piper brewed to replicate her 'exploding' power. *'Orbing: A type of teleportation used by Leo and Paige. *'Premonition: Used by Phoebe when she comes into contact with a demon. *'Shimmering: A type of teleportation used by several demons. *'Flaming: A type of teleportation used by Cole and Phoebe. *'Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to freeze Greg. *'Molecular Combustion: Used by Piper to blow up Greg's bike, also used on Cole before his vanquish. *'Incineration: Used by Cole to vanquish Malick. *'Summoning: Used by Cole to summon Raim, also used by Dane to summon Cole. *'Fireballs: Used by Phoebe when she attempts to kill Elise, also used by Cole to kill Greg. *'Light Darts: Used by Raim to attack Greg and Paige. *'Telekinetic Orbing: Used by Paige when she orbs an athame away from Raim. *'Healing: Used by Leo to heal Greg and Paige's wounds. *'Shapeshifting: Used by Cole to shapeshift into Phoebe. 'Artifacts' *'Crystals:' Used by the Charmed Ones to contain Cole/Source Music # '''Courage' - Sarah Polley :Used in the end scene were the sisters lay on the bed. Episode Stills 4x20-02.jpg 4x20-01.jpg 4x20-06.jpg 4x20-05.jpg 4x20-04.jpg 4x20-03.jpg Notes and Trivia 300px|right * This storyline was supposed to be the storyline to start off season 5 with Charmed and Dangerous being the season 4 finale. * This episode marks the second time that the Source is vanquished and the first for Cole Turner. * The scene at the end of the episode with Piper and Paige consoling Phoebe on the bed is the first sign of sisterly affection shared by the second incarnation of the Charmed Ones. Paige begins to cry after being embraced by Phoebe and Piper, subtly showing that she has finally been accepted into the sisterhood, and the Power of Three. * This is the fifth episode in which Phoebe is evil. It is also the closest that a Charmed One has come to turning completely evil, as Phoebe came close to killing Elise with her fire-throwing power. * In Charmageddon, Phoebe receives a premonition from the Book of Shadows which shows some of the deaths that have happened. Cole's vanquish from this episode is the last death in the premonition. * The female innocent hologram of Alison Whitt is Krista Vernoff, the writer of the episode. * Dane says that Greg Conroy has lost them potential demons by rehabilitating humans, indicating that there is still a method for turning humans into demons, similar to the The Academy shown in Wrestling With Demons. * This episode scored 4.7 million viewers. Glitches * Piper says the names of the spell To Call Upon Our Ancestors in another order then when she said it in Charmed and Dangerous. First she said "Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda" and the second time, in this episode she said "Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda". * In the beginning of the episode, The Seer tells? Phoebe to drink the rest of her half-full glass of tonic, but the next second, before she then drinks any, the glass is completely empty. International Titles *'French:' Échec Au Roi (Check to the King) *'Czech:' Ať žije královna (Long Live the Queen) *'Slovak:' Nech žije kráľovná (Long Live the Queen) *'Serbian:' Živela kraljica (Long Live the Queen) *'Italian:' Lunga vita alla Regina (Long Live the Queen) *'Russian: '''Da zdravstvuyet koroleva! ( Long Live the Queen!)'' *'Spanish (Latin America):' Que viva la reina (Live the Queen) *'Spanish (Spain):' Larga vida a la reina (Long Live the Queen) *'Hebrew:' tekhi ha-malca (Hail the Queen) *'German:' Lang lebe die Königin (Long Live the Queen) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4